


Of Strength and Weakness

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, post episode 13, sorry - bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec felt numb, body and soul, so he walked. Mechanical, without purpose, barely feeling like a human being. It felt good, the silence, the cold night air against his skin, no one talking to him, no one looking to him for advice or comfort. Just to walk through the darkened streets and to breathe. </p><p>A short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Strength and Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this happened .... Just needed to write and well this...

Clary crumpled to the ground, tears flowing freely. Alec rushed towards her and bundled her up his arms, crouching down amongst the rubbish, head resting on the top of her head as her whole body shook with emotion.

“He was supposed to be here..” She sobbed into his chest

He held her closer.

“I was so sure..” She gasped before another wave of tears hit her.

Four weeks, four long weeks of false leads, false hope and seemingly never ending battles and they were still no closer to Jace. Four weeks of Alec having to hold everyone together. Four weeks of sleepless nights.

Izzy found the pair huddled together, Clary wracked with tears, Alec gazing into the distance teeth gritted. Sensing his sister's arrival he turned to look at her. As she caught his eye she nodded, an understanding without speaking.

Izzy leant down and putting her arm around Clary helped her stand.

“I'll get her back..” The sadness was clear in Izzy's eyes, dark circles highlighting them.

“I..”Alec felt as if he was holding on by a thread.

“I know..just” His sister's words were soft, she knew, the need for space, to escape the pressure cooker that was the institute if just for a few hours.

Alec felt numb, body and soul, so he walked. Mechanical, without purpose, barely feeling like a human being. It felt good, the silence, the cold night air against his skin, no one talking to him, no one looking to him for advice or comfort. Just to walk through the darkened streets and to breathe.

He walked for what felt like hours, trying to clear his head, needing the space before returning. Exhaustion flowed through him body and soul and with it the sinking feeling that he should head back rather than pass out on the street.

Alec had walked without thinking, barely even noticing his surroundings. Only now he looked did he realise the location was familiar, his subconscious drawing him to this spot like a moth to a flame.

He hesitated, unsure what to do, it was late, too late but the adrenalin of the fight was wearing off. Every ounce of common sense screamed at him to leave but his feet stayed glued to the spot as if stuck in concrete.

He stared at the doorbell, palms against the cool brick wall feeling his heart racing in his chest. Almost without thinking his fingers reached the button and pushed only then realising his mistake.  
He had no right, he shouldn't be there.

He didn't wait for a reply, it was wrong of him to ask. He squared his shoulders and turned to face the night, trudging sadly away unable to face the inevitable rejection.

He didn't hear the words, didn't hear the door open, his shoulders hunched as he walked.

The man at the door called his name, it rang clear through the silent night, still he couldn't turn his shoulders slumping and head shaking in defeat.

A hand on his shoulder, warm and comforting.

“Let me help you” softly spoken words.

The walls came tumbling down, the walls he'd built to keep him strong and he crumpled caught by strong arms. Arms that told him without words he was not alone.

 


End file.
